Planet Caravan
by Jolio
Summary: Comenzó de forma bastante inocente, ella, una extraña en tierras desconocidas y él, acabado por los devenires de la vida, juntos, hallarían algo que se suponía inexistente, algo que para ella era una mera ilusión y que para él era un recuerdo.


**Planet Caravan.**

 **Disclaimer:** Sin fines de lucro, solo para propósitos lúdicos.

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

Ocurría siempre de noche, soñando con Rose, circunnavegando aquel lugar que era aun desconocido y a la vez familiar, las estrellas a las que ella pertenecía, de las que era parte y a las que solo una vez, gracias a ella, pudo alcanzar.

En sus visiones oníricas se presentaba como marte siguiendo en una elíptica perfecta a la tierra, sonriendo desde el firmamento ensombrecido, recordándole que de todos los anteriores solo a él lo amó de verdad. Ningún otro, nadie, pudo lograr que de ella emanase aquello tan puro e imperecedero. Había algo especial sobre el amor de una gema, algo que Greg dudaba que otros comprendiesen a cabalidad, era ese elemento casi sobrenatural de su perpetuidad, ser receptor del afecto de quien vivió y amó por muchos años más que él, que conocía de aquella tierra en la que vivían mucho más que él.

Con su música se sentía capaz de alcanzar, aunque fuese por unos minutos aquella cualidad, era imperecedero, era uno con las estrellas.

Al amanecer, con los primeros rayos de conciencia vertiéndose en el abismo resurgía de aquellos sueños, se despedía hasta la siguiente noche.

Así sería por años, hasta el día en que el cielo se torno negro…

Se vio a sí mismo caminando por la orilla de la playa, descalzo y confundido, sabía que a la distancia Rose observaba, sin embargo, en lugar de su serena mirada existía algo de recelo e incluso temor, cuando la marea alcanzó sus tobillos se encontró de frente con una desconocida, una aparición construida del mismo material de sus sueños, surgida de una triste fabula que podría inspirar incontables canciones.

Se levantó con dificultad y se despojó de la espuma que la envolvía, temerosa, caminó hasta la orilla.

"… ¿Hola?"

Apenas fueron unos segundos, sus ojos, opacos y negros se encendieron al verlo evidenciando su nerviosismo y escondiendo en ese nerviosismo un profundo rencor, el mar se sacudió con violencia, la gema dudó entre ahogarlo o dejarlo ir pero al final, decidió marcharse.

"¡Espera!, no te sumerjas más en el… mar"

Su débil suplica logró detenerla, Lapislázuli dio unos cuantos pasos antes de parar en seco y voltearse a verlo, lo reconoció, al menos eso creía.

"Allí estás otra vez, te he visto antes, ¿me recuerdas verdad?, soy el padre de Steven", le dijo, "Steven, el chico gema"

"Steven… entonces tú lo conoces", inquirió la gema con desconfianza, "Creo que te he visto, intentaste detenerme"

"Así es", respondió Greg recordando la ocasión en que la bruja marina casi lo mata, "¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres hablar o algo?", se aventuró a preguntar, cualquier cosa con tal de distraerla.

Lapislázuli resopló frustrada y señaló una linea imaginaría correspondiente al lugar en que rompían las olas.

"Hasta aquí puedo extenderme, si me separo más acabaré con la fusión, si me quedo con ella todo el tiempo terminaré por agotarme, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer", explicó Lápiz, "Estoy cansada, necesitaba alejarme"

"Jaspe, ella sigue viva", murmuró el humano mirando con temor al mar.

"Seguimos fusionadas", le explicó la gema, "Nada a cambiado en realidad"

"¿Cómo es posible?, no entiendo cómo estas en dos lugares al mismo tiempo"

La gema frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era posible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?, era cierto que los humanos desconocían ciertos factores que para las gemas eran de común conocimiento. Sin embargo, sus dudas no dejaban de tener merito puesto que ni siquiera ella entendía a la perfección lo que ocurría ni que mecanismo había empleado con tal de lograr la división, mas le basto un instante para que a su mente llegase la respuesta, de forma casi instintiva supo lo que ocurría.

"Soy una simple imagen, detesto esa forma, detesto esa existencia", contestó con toda naturalidad, "No quiero ser parte de ello, y a la vez no puedo evitarlo, si lo hago Steven sufrirá"

Sacudiendo la cabeza se acercó al humano, algo en su rostro la conminó a confiar en él, quizás porque sabía que en algo se parecía a Steven y que a diferencia de las Gems, no era peligroso.

"Quiero escapar y no puedo, nada ha cambiado..."

No había forma alguna en que un humano pudiese retenerla, no con la marcada inferioridad de todo su género que apenas subsistía en un medio que ella dominaba.

"Creo que esto es un sueño, un descanso de la pesadilla que es tener que controlar a Jaspe"

Greg asintió incomodo, no podía imaginar lo terrible que sería estar atado a alguien que mostrase tal desprecio por la vida de sus compañeros, Jaspe debía de ser una terrible compañía para Lápiz, tanto que la obligó a separarse de ella, aunque solo fuese en un sueño.

¿Eso significaba que él también soñaba?, observó a la gema de pies a cabeza sin hallar nada extraño, tal vez estaba despierto a pesar de que su último recuerdo era el techo de su camioneta.

Era imposible y sin embargo le parecía certero, estaba soñando dentro de un sueño.

"Lo siento", murmuró sin saber que más decir.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, supongo, sé que querías abandonar la tierra y volver a tu hogar, y que tu hogar no es lo que solía ser. Sé que los cambios son difíciles, también he pasado por eso", respondió, "Steven te tiene mucho cariño, esta agradecido contigo"

La gema avanzó rápidamente a su encuentro y se plantó frente a él, "No te atrevas a compararte conmigo, tú no tuviste que pasar una eternidad convertido en ese espejo, esperando a que alguien te escuchará", escupió con ira, "No tenía relación con la guerra, lo que me hicieron fue monstruoso, ¡no te atrevas a compararnos!"

Greg retrocedió instintivamente y terminó tropezando, la gema no lo seguía, entonces recordó sus palabras y el hecho de que no podía alejarse del agua sin perder el control sobre Jaspe.

Consideró huir, darle a Lapislázuli su espacio y no volver nunca más.

Pero se veía tan desolada que no pudo evitar quedarse, le recordaba a alguien, supo que si daba marcha atrás terminaría por arrepentirse.

"Quizás quieras contarme más...", se ofreció, "Me gustaría escucharte"

Lápiz se sintió avergonzada por haber perdido el control, incluso si desconfiaba del humano aun así se trataba del padre de Steven, y a pesar de que no entendía lo que era un padre comprendía lo suficiente como para saber que era importante.

Quizás tenerlo alrededor no sería tan mala idea, para Lapislázuli sería al menos una oportunidad de pensar en algo distinto a su fusión.

"Lo lamento, por haber destruido esa cosa", se disculpó, "Espero la hayas podido reparar"

"Ese era mi hogar", murmuró Greg, "Pero no es tan importante, son solo posesiones materiales"añadió, restando importancia al asunto, sin siquiera mencionar lo de su pierna.

Eso solo la hizo sentirse peor, ¿el humano vivía a la intemperie por su culpa?, de seguro eso no le gustaría a Steven.

"¿Donde vives entonces?"

"Tengo un par de lugares, descuida, sé que no era tu intención"

La mentira era obvia, no era solo que no fuese su intención, a ella no le importaba, ninguno de ellos le importaba.

Incluso Steven estuvo a punto de perecer por su culpa, debido a su debilidad que condujo a las gemas de Planeta Madre en contra de las rebeldes, debido a su rencor, que la cegó a la hora de elegir un bando.

Su cobardía casi le cuesta la vida a Steven, no entendía cómo ese hombre soportaba tenerla tan cerca sin sentirse asqueado.

"Esto ha sido mi culpa, desde que quedé atrapada en este sucio planeta todo ha sido un desastre"

Odiaba la desesperación que empapaba su voz, afortunadamente Greg se dio cuenta de ello, supuso que hablar del pasado no era lo más sano, la pobre estaba sola y confundida, sentía rabia, tanta impotencia que emanaba de sus pies al mar y se manifestaba en pequeños remolinos cada vez más violentos. Su desesperanza parecía ser tan profunda como la prisión acuática que había creado para si misma, Greg sabía que si bajaba la guardia sería tragado por esa misma desesperación, levantando el rostro hacía el firmamento buscó la presencia de Rose para rogarle por su fortaleza. En su lugar, halló un cielo de negro alabastro resquebrajado con el peso de una eternidad en silencio.

"¿Dices que esto es un sueño?"

La gema observó su entorno, de un extremo a otro la playa parecía extenderse más hallá del horizonte, el cielo oscuro al igual que la arena, un sol inexistente…

No era familiar con el concepto humano de "sueños", solo sabía lo que Greg sabía de ese lugar, quizás era un pasaje similar a aquel que experimentaban las gemas al sufrir un trauma grave y ser reformadas, era imposible saberlo con certeza.

"Eso creo, en esencia debería serlo, aunque desconozco el motivo de tu presencia"

Greg tampoco lo tenía claro, "Si tan solo Rose estuviese aquí...", pensó mientras pateaba la arena, "Ella sabría que hacer, no estoy listo para lidiar con esto"

Suspirando profundamente decidió que de tratarse de un sueño nada podía hacer, tan solo esperaría hasta despertar pero entonces, Lapislázuli se aburriría, y quizás eso le traería más problemas a futuro.

Era a final de cuentas un asunto de supervivencia, instinto animal por así decirlo.

O quizás era tan bobo y confiado como para querer ayudarla, puede que haya sido eso...

"De ser ese el caso te aconsejo que comiences a disfrutar lo que sueñas", aconsejó a la gema, "La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla sintiéndose miserable"

Era un buen consejo según él, conciso y realista.

"¿Qué sabrías de eso tú, humano?"

Greg suspiró cansado, Lapislázuli era muy complicada y parecía tomar todo como un insulto, olvidaba lo peligrosa y beligerante que era la gema, respirando profundamente la tomó por los hombros, Lápiz tan solo levantó una ceja sin entender mucho qué quería demostrar con ese gesto, sin embargo para Greg era una buena señal, mucho mejor que ser aplastado por un muro de agua.

Trataría con algo más de honestidad, eso solía funcionar con Steven.

"La primera vez que te vi creí estar soñando, fue… fue una pésima noche, apenas logré dormir un par de horas antes de levantarme en la madrugada, necesitaba alejarme de todo, fue entonces que vine a este lugar. ¿no crees que es gracioso?, apenas nos conocemos y aquí estamos, en un lugar en el que puedes hacer lo que desees, siempre que no te alejes del agua..."

Era difícil hablar de ello, sus sueños versaban siempre sobre Rose y Steven, por ello, el día en que los dejo de ver y en su lugar apareció una silueta flotando en la lejanía supo que algo iba mal.

El sueño se repitió durante varías noches en las que no pudo hallarle sentido, hasta que la encontró a la orilla del mar.

"Deseaba escapar de todo y te encontré sobre las olas, meciéndote tristemente a la deriva"

La gema se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, era cierto, en las primeras fisuras que la fusión sufría debido a la incompatibilidad que tenía con Jaspe.

Era… desconcertante para ella, el tener que explicarse a un humano.

"Si ya sabías quien era no entiendo que te impulsó a acercarte", murmuró, "No lo entiendo humano"

Los ojos de Greg se ensombrecieron, habían cosas de las que preferiría no hablar.

"Supongo que tenías un aire familiar. Veras... no eres la primera que se mece tristemente a al deriva"

Era lo mejor que podía decir, si Lapislázuli lo comprendía se sentiría satisfecho.

"Tan solo quiero huir de tu planeta pero no hay ningún lugar al que ir, estoy atrapada aquí, con ella", confesó la gema, "No existe un lugar para mi, y temo que eso jamas cambiará"

Greg, que no se había dado cuenta que aún sujetaba a Lápiz la soltó y se sonrojó, la gema no entendía exactamente lo que pasaba pero tuvo la sensación de que algo sumamente intimo acababa de ocurrir.

"Detesto no poder ayudarte, ojala hubiera algo que pudiese hacer por ti"

Para Lapislázuli tal cosa no haría diferencia alguna, ¿qué podía hacer?, los humanos eran débiles, al menos eso tenía por cierto, los humanos eran débiles y su existencia era breve. Pero dado su ofrecimiento se decidió a aceptar aunque fuese su compañía, al menos así no estaría tan aterrada de dejar a Jaspe sin supervisión constante.

"En ese caso… podrías regresar aquí cada noche, mantenerme cuerda mientras peleo con ella"

"Como tú quieras, es tu sueño después de todo", rió el humano, "Aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras, aunque no tengo idea de cómo funcione"

Lápiz supuso que podría intentarlo, nadie se enteraría después de todo, nadie sabría…

Con un chasquido salpicó al humano en el rostro.

"Muy graciosa", se quejó Greg sin dejar de sonreír, "Pero es un buen inicio, estas sonriendo"

Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que era cierto, tal vez no sería tan difícil mantener a Jaspe bajo control, en especial si tenia ayuda.

De ser ese el caso, Lápiz consideró que también sería apropiado ofrecer algo de su parte, era lo justo.

"En realidad lamento lo que te hice", murmuró, "Estaba desesperada por abandonar tu planeta y cause muchos problemas para Steven"

"Esta en el pasado, lo importante es el presente", le dijo Greg restando importancia al asunto, "Además Steven esta bien, incluso arregló mi pierna"

"¿De qué se trataba tu pesadilla?", preguntó Lápiz de improviso, "Dijiste algo sobre una pesadilla"

"Ya no lo recuerdo", mintió el humano, "Es gracioso, a veces despierto confundido sin saber que estoy despierto, sigo preguntándome si ese es el caso ahora"

"¿Un sueño dentro de un sueño?"

Lapislázuli se sentó sobre la arena y se puso a pensar, el hecho de que existiesen misterios incluso para las gemas que debían de saberlo todo le hizo sentir algo extraño, se dijo a si misma que quizás así se sentían los humanos al saber que no tenían todas las respuestas.

"Es posible", murmuró Greg sentándose a su lado, "Supongo que es parte del encanto de la vida, hay cosas que nunca llegarás a saber"

Vio a esa criatura regordeta y peluda, supo que su existencia sería corta, que desaparecería mucho antes que ella y que cualquier otra gema, que era frágil y estaba indefenso frente a cualquier cosa que ella pudiese hacer. A pesar de eso se había quedado a su lado, tal vez por eso Rose Cuarzo lo había elegido.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué tuvo la impresión de ser observaba, enfocó su vista en el cielo casi distinguiendo en la nada una sombra rojiza.

Soñó que era martes que la observaba para desearle suerte, porque la necesitaría.

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

" _No durará", le decía una voz en su cabeza distinta a la de Jaspe._

" _Calla, ¿qué puedes saber tú?, ni siquiera existes..."_

 _Su respuesta fue menos que cordial, no se sentía con ánimos como para recibir críticas injustificadas de alguien que no conocía, sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto el tono serio y definitivo de la voz._

" _Cuando llegue el momento lo olvidarás"_

 _No quiso escuchar más, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción de Greg, ¿cómo la conocía?, pues no tenía la menor idea, pero al menos la ayudó a distraerse, tanto del peligro de Malaquita como de Planeta Madre, de las Crystal Gems y del hecho que su única compañía en ese basto universo onírico fuese un humano al que apenas conocía._

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

 _En el comienzo la ve de igual forma que un fenómeno natural, es destructiva e imposible de comprender y contener, sabe que nunca llegarán a entenderse, que en cualquier otra circunstancia no tendría empacho en deshacerse de él._

 _Pero se encuentra sola en esa prisión y lo único que tiene es su compañía, es eso o las burlas de Jaspe._

 _Ni siquiera nota el momento en que Lapislázuli deja de verlo como a un insecto, ni el instante en que sus miradas cargadas de rencor comienzan a teñirse con la esencia inconfundible de un inocente afecto. Solo entonces cae en cuenta de que también ha llegado a apreciarla y es allí que comienza a temer, porque sabe, muy en el fondo sabe que un día todo terminará y que la perderá, del mismo modo en que perdió a Rose._

 _Sin embargo no huye ni rehusá su compañía, el breve tiempo que les quede lo atesorará, él, que tendrá el privilegio de recordar lo que Lapislázuli olvidará dentro de poco._

 _Marte observa con cariño sus esfuerzos, lo anima en secreto._

…

…

 _ **/;/**_

…

…

Ciudad playa nunca le parecía más hermosa que por las noches, de algún modo la calma a esas horas lograba apoderarse de todo, era entonces que podía cerrar el lavadero y dar una vuelta a orillas del mar sin preocuparse de nada, su hijo estaría dormido, protegido por su familia.

Greg sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse dejado de lado, las Gems a su propio modo hacían lo posible por incluirlo pero era complicado y muchas veces inútil, Steven aún no lo sabia pero conforme fuese creciendo empezarían a distanciarse, cosa que era natural, tendría nuevas responsabilidades y la vida se estaba volviendo tan compleja, tan peligrosa que muchas veces dudaba de su capacidad para proteger a su hijo. Eso no significaba que fuese a dejarlo de lado, todo lo contrario, pero era difícil, muy difícil para alguien que apenas podía cuidar de si mismo, que nunca antes había asumido completamente una responsabilidad. Dejó la universidad por la carrera de músico, dejó la carrera de músico por amor y el amor… su amor se había ido lo que lo dejaba siendo un viudo relativamente joven y sin interés alguno en un nuevo compromiso, ahora, pasados los años seguía soltero y tenía tras de si unas cuantas relaciones fallidas, pues le falló a muchas personas, más de las que se atrevería a contar.

No era solo por su peculiar arreglo, ni por su predisposición al ridículo, sencillamente algo no funcionaba...

Incluso si nunca lo decían esa inseguridad estaba allí, en cada memento dejado por Rose salvo por Steven que podía por si solo hacerlos pretender que todo estaba perdonado, que Greg no había despojado a una familia de Rose y que Rose… que su decisión no había sido errada, que la tierra podía aguantar sin ella siempre que las Gems estuviesen prestas a salvar el día, siempre que Steven pudiese crecer para ser alguien tan asombroso como su madre.

Deteniéndose por completo puso una mano sobre su pecho recordando en el tintineo de las estrellas que hubo un tiempo muy diferente, un tiempo en el cual podía permitirse soñar con libertad, era joven y el mundo entero estaba a su disposición, era joven y tenía a Rose…

"A veces creo que no ha pasado ni un día desde la última vez que nos vimos, y luego me doy cuenta de lo viejo que me he puesto" murmuró con la vista perdida en el mar.

Por mucho tiempo creyó que jamas recuperaría esa sensación, un primer y único amor, mas, algunas cosas no cambiaban pues incluso lo que creía perdido se hallaba de vuelta allí, en su interior, su corazón latía salvajemente igual que la primera vez.

Era solo por las noches que se permitía desechar la careta de alegre bonachón. No sabia manejar la melancolía, extrañaba a Rose a cada segundo, extrañaba la vida que solía tener y odiaba el hecho de que Steven no pudiese conocer a su madre, Perla era fantástica en ese sentido, tanto que le hacia fácil el pasar por alto lo mucho que la gema lo detestaba, Garnet y Amatista no se quedaban atrás, de hecho podían llegar a llevarse bastante bien de vez en cuando, siempre que dejasen de lado algunas cosas que era mejor no mencionar.

Sin embargo no estaba allí para recriminarse como en otras ocasiones, dejaría de lado sus preocupaciones, porque por inverosímil que pareciera sí se preocupaba, y mucho, porque como en otras noches planeaba entregarse por un par de horas al espejismo de sal y espuma que esperaba por su regreso.

Después de todo las noches contenían la respuesta, aquella era la constante que marcaba su vida.

Con toda honestidad una parte de él seguía temiéndole a la gema, era poderosa, ridículamente poderosa y a pesar de todo delicada como la luz de luna que movía sus aguas, Lápiz solía esperarlo siempre en el mismo lugar, sus pies jamas dejaban del todo el agua pues de ella dependía que las cadenas que ataban a Jaspe en la profundidad del océano se mantuviesen imperturbables, seguía siendo su prisionera y siempre lo seria. Era, en sus palabras, una forma de recuperar el control que le arrebataron durante la guerra al transformarla en un mero objeto decorativo que luego pasó al olvido, y además, su manera de corresponder con aquel gesto de absoluta bondad recibido por la primera criatura que en siglos se tomó el tiempo de escuchar.

"Hola Greg"

"Hola Lápiz"

La gema sonreía abiertamente, palmeando la arena a su lado invito al humano a sentarse, algunas noches hablaban sin descanso, otras, se contentaban con el silencio del otro, de cualquier modo no desaprovechaban esas horas de calma, cuando el mundo estaba quieto y prácticamente todos dormían, era entonces que los reflejos azules y plateados iluminaban las alas de Lápiz y el mar cobraba vida con su canción.

En apariencia era perfecto, mas, aquello no era del todo cierto, pues a decir verdad había algo que ambos estaban ignorando, su pequeña burbuja de elación solo era posible si ambos eran honestos, sin embargo la honestidad tenía su costo y seguir ignorando aquella verdad solo les traería problemas.

Con tal de enmendar el pasado y proteger el futuro ciertos sacrificios eran necesarios, cualquier pequeño paraíso erigido allí en la playa era una ilusión y con la pronta llegada del Cluster no podían permitirse, por más que quisieran, el ignorar el peligro en el que todos se hallaban.

Tendría que ser esa noche y si no era esa noche, la siguiente, pero tarde o temprano tendría que acabar.

"Sabes" comenzó Greg, "Steven sigue pensando que volverás, realmente cree que todos podemos llevarnos bien"

Lápiz desvió la mirada y alcanzó la mano de Greg para que entrelazaran sus dedos.

"No estoy lista Greg" confesó, "sé que esconderme no es la mejor opción, pero enfrentar a las Gems..."

"Aún así, te extraña, nunca dejara de extrañarte"

"Greg…" murmuró Lápiz conmovida, "la verdad no sé si pueda hacerlo, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido"

Lápiz no se esperaba terminar entre los brazos del humano, pero no le rehuyó, si algo había aprendido de ellos era que las muestras de cariño eran fundamentales en su especie, Steven llegó a ella por lo mismo y Greg, bueno, lo consideraba algo especial, no le molestaba tenerlo cerca, no se sentía atrapada a su lado, todo lo contrario, era refrescante tener cerca a alguien que no le exigiese nada, que le diese su tiempo sin condiciones, alguien que al igual que Steven le ofrecía su amistad aunque con Greg parecía haber algo diferente, algo que no podía explicarse del todo pero de lo que tenía una idea.

Parte de ella estaba aterrada, recordaba con lujo de detalle el modo en que la estricta sociedad de Planeta Madre trataba ese tipo de manifestaciones, las incontables gemas que fueron refundidas por atreverse a aspirar a un ideal que fuese en contra del objetivo primario de todas y cada una de ellas, el motivo por el cual habían sido creadas.

Pero ya no era parte de Planeta Madre, no regresaría a ese lugar.

La habían abandonado sin consideración alguna, dejado a merced de sus enemigas que por ignorancia o quizás por venganza la pusieron en ese espejo a observar el paso de las eras en completo silencio, encerrada en la peor de las prisiones, una mente inactiva que se desconectaba de todo a su alrededor, que envidiaba y odiaba, que añoraba y se rebatía en recuerdos cada vez más amargos, en un rencor tan profundo que no bastarían los océanos de ese mundo para devorarlo bajo sus olas.

Estaba perdiendo el control, Jaspe reía victoriosa desde el interior de la fusión para recordarle que el humano no podría ayudarla por mucho más tiempo, que tarde o temprano sucumbiría y en cuanto eso ocurriese, lo mataría al igual que a Steven.

Que la obligaría a ver como los pulverizaba a ambos.

"¿Crees que podamos fusionarnos?" preguntó Lápiz intentando acaballar la voz de Jaspe.

Grege tragó saliva incomodo, la ultima vez que se "fusiono" con alguien las cosas no salieron del todo bien, seguro, fue una experiencia divertida que amaría repetir pero sus consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas, sencillamente no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

"Es un tipo diferente de fusión, quizás… bueno… te lo explicaré algún día" dijo nervioso sin dar más detalles.

Lápiz pareció decepcionada por un instante pero creía comprenderlo, había algo especial con esa cercanía que ofrecía la fusión, algo casi incomprensible al genero humano y que, muy a regañadientes deseaba desesperadamente experimentar con uno de sus humanos favoritos.

"Quizás, cuando decidas que quieres volver puedas fusionarte con Steven, él ya lo logró una vez con su amiguita Cony, debe ser porque es parte gema"

"Vaya-"comentó Lapiz, "ella debe significar mucho para Steven, la fusión es un asunto muy importante para nosotras las gemas, al menos cuando no se hace con propósitos bélicos"

"Lo es" respondió Greg, "Rose me contó todo al igual que Garnet, al principio no lo podía creer, que algo que parece tan natural fuese tan mal visto. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me sentí así de conectado con una persona, pocas veces he llegado a sentirme tan a gusto con alguien, de hecho, no me he sentido a gusto con nadie desde…"

Lápiz sentía que le faltaba el aliento, ¿podía ser acaso esa la señal que esperaba?, no estaba del todo segura, pues si bien sabía que hablaba de Rose eso no negaba el hecho de que se sintiese también cómodo a su lado, y eso le daba esperanzas de develar el misterio que suponía esa sensación en su pecho, que la llenaba de alegría y ansiedad a la vez.

Greg tenía los ojos entrecerrados, Lápiz se acercó lentamente…

Se encontraron finalmente, y ella recordó algo que creía que jamas recuperaría.

Un hogar, la esperanza de encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer.

Y necesitaba desesperadamente de esa esperanza, por Steven y su planeta, pues era para su desgracia una alienigena incluso entre las de su propia especie, tanto tiempo perdida dentro de ese espejo la había vuelto muy vulnerable, Planeta Madre ya no era un hogar al que pudiese regresar, nada allí tenía sentido y la tierra no era muy diferente, de las gemas que allí habitaban solo con Steven tenía una buena relación, su única relación antes de tener a Greg.

Necesitaba un ancla, algo a lo que sujetarse y eso a veces le parecía imposible, ridículo, pues era agua, ¿cómo podía desear tales cosas cuando su propia esencia contradecía tal fijación?, quizás… quizás no valía la pena.

Pero allí tenía la prueba de que las cosas podían cambiar.

Cuando se separaron ambos miraron al suelo.

"Y así es como nos fusionamos los humanos", dijo Greg sonriendo de lado.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apodero de su rostro, incluso si algunas lagrimas ensuciaban su vestido, luego rió, pues Greg se frotaba nerviosamente la cabeza musitando disculpas.

No era exactamente lo que deseaba oír, ni hacer, pero era un comienzo.

Tenia su ancla, todas las noches por dos horas como mínimo alguien estaría a su completa disposición y llenaría ese horrible sentimiento de alienación, ella a cambio lo ayudaría a sobrellevar la soledad, podrían incluso fingir que eran completamente felices hasta el momento en que se decidieran a actuar, entonces buscaría ayuda para contener a Jaspe definitivamente y Greg…

"¿Estas bien Lápiz?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza alcanzo una de sus manos, el contraste era simplemente maravilloso, ¿cómo dos seres tan diferentes podían entenderse y entablar una relación?. Debía de existir algo especial con las criaturas de la tierra, algo que convenciera a las gemas a revelarse y luchar, a renegar de su labor de conquista y cuidar de aquel pequeño planeta azul cuya existencia parecía tan insignificante frente al poderío de Planeta Madre.

Pues no era insignificante en realidad, cualquier lugar que pudiese producir a alguien como Steven y Greg debía de valer la pena.

"Estoy bien señor Universe, sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme algo, dentro de una semana será nuestro aniversario, ¿ha pensado en cómo lo celebraremos?"

Greg sonrió agradecido por el cambio de tema, a Lápiz aún le costaba adaptarse a la percepción de tiempo de los seres humanos y trataba de compensar las celebraciones perdidas con múltiples festejos. Le contó de sus planes y lo que tenía en mente y lo que ocurría de día, cuando estaba despierto, le habló sobre Steven y Peridot obviando algunas cosas.

Y así pasaron dos horas, aunque soñando parecieron ser más, de un modo u otro fue suficiente para acallar a Jasper por una noche más.

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

" _¿Voy a perderlo?"_

 _Su voz triste y apagada es apenas un murmullo bajo la bóveda estelar, nadie, ni siquiera marte puede ofrecerle consuelo, las grietas se han extendido más allá de su campo de visión, la ilusión se romperá en cualquier momento._

" _¿Por qué?", preguntó a la nada, "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, ¿es que acaso nunca me dejarán en paz?, ¡todo lo que quería era vivir en paz!, todo lo que quería..."_

 _Sueña con su rostro y su voz y sus palabras, cierra los ojos y pretende que se encuentra a su lado, que lo que tienen, sea cual sea su nombre, es eterno, que existe algo más a lo que aferrarse y que Greg la hallaría. Cualquier interludio sería pasajero, de un modo u otro volverían a encontrarse._

 _Es esta idea lo que le permite hallar la fuerza para enfrentar el quiebre de todo, Lápiz susurrá su nombre una vez más, abre los ojos y se sumerge en la realidad, con Greg pisándole los talones._

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

El ópalo negro se resquebrajó, del alabastro en el firmamento una herida tuvo nacimiento, se extendió con letal velocidad a los confines del sueño, se apoderó de los mementos sutilmente ocultos en la ilusoria calma hasta el momento en que, con un violento estruendo, dio a luz a la criatura que la reclamaba por completo, supo entonces que su tiempo había llegado, que Malaquita aguardaba ansiosa por devorarla nuevamente y que Jaspe se apoderaría de ambas.

Sin embargo no sintió miedo, si así debía de acabar aceptaría su destino con dignidad, lo confrontaría orgullosa y libre de su presencia.

Aguantaría hasta el final, eso se había prometido a si misma.

Casi lamentó el no tener el valor de mirar atrás, en especial cuando lo escuchó detenerse a pocos pasos de ella, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por abdicar, temía así lastimarlo aun más.

"No, no puedes marcharte, no ahora"

Apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia, ¿qué más podía hacer?, la fusión era absoluta, todo el odio de Jaspe se arremolinaba a sus pies amenazando con tragarla, ya nada le quedaba, nada que pudiese confrontar a la criatura que bebía de sus peores turbaciones y pesares.

"Es tarde, debo cumplir con mi promesa", entonó grave, "Y tú debes dejar de soñar conmigo, sabíamos que este día llegaría Greg"

Tantas cosas que le fueron negadas, tantas privaciones a las que se vio sometida, incluso en ese planeta infeliz que la confinaba a sus inmisericordes aguas seguía siendo la esclava de alguien.

"No volveremos a vernos"

Es en su decepción que vuelve a endurecer su corazón, puede notarlo en sus leves movimientos, la desdicha que emana de su persona y que la asfixia, ¿ese era su destino?, ¿ser apartada de todo y todos hasta quedarse nuevamente sola?, sería intercambiar una prisión por otra.

"Me veras", prometió sabiendo que tal cosa era una verdad a medias, "Sé que sobreviviré a esto, Steven me encontrará"

"No me recordarás", murmuró Greg rozando sus hombros, "Cuando despiertes y vuelvas a ser parte de ella..."

"Lo siento"

"Al menos… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?"

"Lo siento Greg"

Aquello que la drenaba para recrear una tortuosa experiencia comenzaba a reclamar más y más de su fuerza, lentamente Jaspe despertó del sopor causado por la fusión forzada, Lapislázuli quiso en un último esfuerzo alcanzar a Greg, podía presentir su llegada, ya no en el sueño sino en la realidad, no era la magia nocturna de ese planeta ni una ilusión, se trataba de una realidad.

Tan solo debía aguantar, unos minutos más y lo conseguiría.

Pero Jaspe resultó ser implacable, y la furia de Lapislázuli insuficiente para contenerla.

Toda su tristeza, todo su amor, su ser completo regresó a Malaquita para envolverla y encerrarla, atarla nuevamente, sin embargo estaba cansada.

Se le había agotado el tiempo, Jaspe vencería.

Su último pensamiento antes de regresar fue sobre las noches estrelladas, extrañaría su compañía, extrañaría saber lo mucho que le importaba.

Así sin más aquel espectro que solo existía como una extensión de la gema regresó a su fuente, diluyendo su existencia en abyecta derrota frente a la realidad, aquel sueño acabaría.

"Adiós Greg, te amo y lo siento"

Alcanzó a verlo antes de desvanecerse, de pie a orillas del mar y gritando su nombre.

Deseó más que nunca el haber tenido otra noche a su lado.

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

" _¿Ese era el destino de todos los humanos?, ¿ser apartados de todo lo que amaban?, no podía ni quería creerlo, pero la evidencia era innegable. Sin importar sus esfuerzos, sin importar sus deseos ella desaparecería, la vería claro, pero no sería su Lapislázuli, no recordaría las canciones ni las promesas ni los secretos, se transformaría en una desconocida con su mismo rostro y voz._

 _Marte se compadeció de él y le dijo que todo estaría bien, y que incluso si no podía ofrecerle otro consuelo que el de su compañía al menos lo escucharía. Greg, sintiéndose destrozado le contó sobre todo lo que lo lastimaba y todo lo que lo hacía feliz, que sabía que al despertar terminaría persiguiendo sombras, porque las sombras dominaban su pasado, las sombras de lo que fue y de lo que pudo ser._

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

Greg abrió los ojos sobresaltado, la barrera entre la vigilia y el sueño que fue inexistente apenas un momento atrás volvía a erigirse frente a él. Corrió poseído sabiendo que su pesadilla era más que las elucubraciones de su mente, se trataba de una profecía, una señal que indicaba que todo volvería a cambiar.

Lapislázuli desaparecería bajo las olas, aquella fusión la reclamaría y borraría todo recuerdo de los dos.

La distancia parecía imposible de superar, la arena succionaba sus pies descalzos, pero no habría de detenerse, incluso cuando pisó una botella rota decidió que el dolor no importaba tanto.

La ilusión se desvanecía tragada por las olas del mar, meciéndose a la deriva, la trágica realización de que su sueño estaba a punto de acabar rompía al igual que la marea, aquella cadena invisible a sus ojos la arrastraría a un lugar que desconocía, lejos, muy lejos de él, de vuelta a la amalgama forzada en medio de la desesperación, aquella criatura con su dudosa dualidad y desgraciada existencia.

La siguiente vez se encontrarían nuevamente en bandos distintos, con Jaspe teniendo el control.

Y así, tal como temía desapareció, al igual que sus ilusiones. El sueño quebrantado tras una única confesión.

La realidad volvió de golpe, con un potente temblor y su propia sangre ardiendo sobre la arena.

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

" _¿Lo recuerdas?", preguntó la luna desde el cielo, conociendo de antemano la respuesta que ella, en su obstinada batalla contra lo inevitable se negaba a dar._

 _Sus preciados recuerdos se perderían en la marea, Lápiz trataba de sujetarse a todos y a cada uno de ellos, pero en cuanto se aferraba a uno otro flotaba a la deriva, era una tarea tediosa y por cierto inútil, una batalla perdida, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?, eran sus preciosos recuerdos, si los perdía lo perdería a él también._

 _La marea siguió separándola de ellos, Greg se volvía cada vez más difuso. Lapislázuli lo perdería por que eso pudiese suceder, se abrazó a un completo al despertar. Sin embargo, ante la derrota abrazó a su pecho un solo recuerdo y no se separó de él, luego, fue arrastrada por las olas._

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

No deseaba conocer a más de esas criaturas, ni siquiera deseaba quedarse en ese planeta, para ella, era preferible vagar por el frío del espacio antes que enclaustrarse en esa diminuta y miserable esfera azul.

Cuando lo vio, esperó que al igual que con otros ninguna emoción salvo el típico desdén que reservaba para esos poco interesantes seres, mas, algo fue diferente con él y a los pocos minutos de conversación seguía sin hallar la habitual energía para manifestar su indiferencia.

No deseaba ser descortés con el padre de Steven, todo lo contrario, el sujeto era casi… tolerable.

Lápiz decidió que Greg Universe para ser tan común era a la vez sumamente desconcertante.

"A decir verdad… he estado trabajando en algo, no sé que tan bueno sea pero pensé que podrías ayudarme, a final de cuentas tú lo inspiraste"

Con una curiosidad difícil de ocultar se acercó a inspeccionar el objeto rectangular, la caratula presentaba una extraña caricatura de ella con los brazos extendidos y un vórtice formándose en el mar, era a primera vista un hermoso trabajo.

Pero…

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?

"Es muy lindo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?"

Greg luchó por contener su decepción, era cierto entonces, ella no recordaba los meses que pasaron juntos frente a la playa, ella no recordaba las noches.

"¿Está bien señor Universe?, se ve un poco pálido..."

Invocando la fuerza de la que carecía asintió secamente y se despidió dejando atrás a una muy confundida gema, Greg no derramó lagrima alguna, la ilusión realmente había acabado y su Lápiz había desaparecido junto con el sueño que experimentó bajo la luna.

"Olvidó su álbum..." murmuró Lapislázuli al quedarse sola, una rara sensación anidaba en su pecho.

"Creo… ¿es la primera vez que nos vemos?", se preguntó en voz alta, "Digo, aparte de esa ocasión en que rompí su pierna. No, no es la primera vez..."

Con una triste sonrisa regresó al granero, quizás, quedarse en la tierra no sería tan malo, quizás, las cosas mejorarían.

Mirando una vez más la portada pudo al fin poner un nombre a esa sensación, aquello que experimentaba era melancolía.

El sueño y la ilusión, el delirio de media noche, los fantasmales reflejos sobre las olas, todo aquello que experimentó y que no recordaría se fundió en aquella sensación que la estremeció de pies a cabeza, encontró un reproductor y decidió que sería una buena idea el escucharlo.

La voz del señor Universe llenó su mundo, sin saber de qué se trataba se abrazó a si misma y por un instante, fue feliz.

…

...

 **/;/**

…

...

" _Es Planet Caravan, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado"_

 _Meciéndose entre los hemisferios de su propia mente, circunnavegando la infinita soledad, el mar se hallaba a su espalda en completo silencio, ya no volvería a cantar._

 _Tan solo le quedaban los recuerdos y aquella segura presencia en el firmamento, Rose lo sabía, aquello que ocurriría con Lapislázuli no le era desconocido y tal vez, en cierto sentido así era mejor._

 _Seguiría viéndola en sus sueños, inalcanzable e incomprensiblemente agridulce, se dijo a si mismo que tendría que escribir otra canción de amor, a final de cuentas, incluso si deseaba ser parte nuevamente de ese firmamento era un simple ser humano, no había forma de subir hasta allí arriba, él tenía su propio lugar en la tierra, su propio rol que desempeñar a la orilla del mar._

 _Sus sueños se desvanecieron por completo. Solo Rose en la lejanía, imposible de alcanzar y Lápiz en la tierra, sin memorias de esos días._

 _Esa, era su canción de amor._

…

…

…

…

…

Como anécdota, es un fic viejo de los que estaban allí y avanzaba de muy vez en cuando, pues… había algo de fan art (¿habrán más de diez personas que le hagan a este ship?) y bueno, fue cuando Lapislázuli recién apareció y creí que tendría algo lindo para improvisar, después la conocimos mejor… lo que explica lo mucho, mucho que demoré en esto.

Lo importante es que tengo otra abominación publicada, lo que me hace feliz, (fractura tendrá un capítulo corto a futuro, pero la historia principal esta terminada) y podré volver al PearlXGreg que todos amamos.

Ojala les guste camaradas!


End file.
